


What I Want

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n can see Lucifer and it turns out Lucifer has been watching her for a while. Will they act on their longing or will Y/n stay loyal to Sam and Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/gifts).



> As requested, here is a Lucifer one-shot, I'm sorry it took me so long but I've had exams and what-not. I hope you like it.

You stepped out of the shower with a blissful sigh. You had spent over 24 hours sat in an armchair researching and forced yourself to have a shower. Now that you had, you were happier and slightly more relaxed. You made your way to your room with the fluffy towel wrapped around your frame. You ignored the wet patches your feet made on the floor and rifled through your drawers for something other than jeans and shirts. You let out an involuntary “Yay,” when you found your favourite fluffy trousers and tank top. You unknotted the towel and slipped on a clean pair of underwear. 

“My, oh my, that is a pleasant sight,” a deep voice sounded behind you. You did a 180 turn and came face to face with a handsome, blonde man with burns across his face. You gaped at him as he obviously raked his eyes over your body. 

“Who the hell are you?!” You demanded as you pulled your top over your head. The man stopped his ogling and stared at you with wide eyes. You crossed your arms across your chest as you waited for an answer. He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before smirking like a cat who had just trapped a mouse.

“Lucifer, darling, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” 

You did not miss a beat, “You’re the dick who is torturing Sam.” His smirk turned into a glare which caused you to gulp and take a step back. You nervously glanced around your room for a weapon near you but the closest thing that could cause some harm was a hairbrush. You mentally sighed and swiped it from your desk and wielded it in front of you like a sword.

“Now, there’s no need for that is there? I don’t plan on hurting you Y/n.” Your heart skipped a beat as he uttered your name and you felt your hands start to tremble. You had to pull yourself together; it was Lucifer for god sake, he was the enemy! However, he did not look at you as though you were the enemy, if anything, he looked at you as though you were an artifact on show at a museum. 

“Then what do you plan on doing?” You kept the hairbrush in front of you but your eyes held no fear, only confusion and curiosity.

“I have been watching you for some time and frankly, I find you unique.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Lucifer smirked and made his way toward you. He stopped inches in front of you and lifted his hand to caress your cheek with his knuckles. His smirk softened as his eyes drifted to your lips and he licked his own. 

“Not all girls fascinate me like you do,” he whispered as his face made its way closer to yours. Your breath hitched and you felt that you were at a crossroads. Lucifer –Satan himself- was about to kiss you and you did not want to stop him but, he tortured Sam and nearly drove him to insanity. That insanity had caused both Dean and yourself a lot of tired nights and bar hopping. Yet, here you were, about to lock lips with that very man. 

“You,” you swallowed and gathered your willpower, “you tortured Sam, I-I can’t.” You pushed him away gently and turned your back on him. You felt Lucifer’s eyes bore into your back and it was then that you noticed you were still in your underwear. Without looking at him, you slowly slipped on your clothes and pulled your hair away from your face. You heard him sigh but forced yourself not to look at him.

“Yn… You cannot judge me on my previous actions.” You screwed up your face in confusion and turned to face him.

“I cannot-? Of course I can you psycho! How else am I supposed to decide if you’re a threat or not?!” You stalked toward him and prodded his chest not once but twice with the tip of your forefinger. Your face was set in a frown and you felt your anger towards the fallen angel increase.

His fascinated expression fell into a frustrated one and you felt your chest swell with pride at being able to get a slight rise out of him. However, that pride was short-lived as his frustrated expression formed one of fury. You gulped and attempted to take a step back but tripped on your own heel and fell on your backside instead. He stood above you for a moment before he knelt beside you, leaned over you and braced his hands either side of your head.

“Do you still think me a threat?” You gazed into his blue eyes with both shock and want. You knew what you wanted, what you needed, it was him and you felt ill thinking about how Sam and Dean would react. You squeezed your eyes shut and begged whoever was out there to save you from the horrible mistake you were about to make.

“Darling,” he moved one of his hands from beside your head to cup your cheek in his palm, “do not shut your eyes. I’m right here and I am not going anywhere so why don’t you make this easier on the both of us and let me show you what I have been longing for.”

You opened your eyes and your fingers twitched toward him, “what do you mean ‘what I have been longing for’?” A deep chuckle escaped him and you let yourself enjoy the sound. You waited with baited breath for him to answer but his mouth remained shut, his eyes bore into yours. His thumb stroked your cheek absently and yet he still didn’t answer. You began to get impatient so you nudged his side with your knee but all he did was smirk.

“Fine, unless you plan on telling me you can get the fuck off of me.” Lucifer’s smirk faded a bit and you swore there was a hint of hurt in his eyes as he tried to shove him off of you. He grabbed your wrists to stop you struggling and he shut his eyes as though to calm himself.

“I have been watching you for some time, you are what I want Y/n, can you not see that?”

“I just met you,” you whispered unconvincingly. He chuckled once more and you smiled at the sound. He caught your smile and returned one of his own.

“Can you not just let me have this moment before I have to… Well, you know.” You thought about it for a moment: he was hurting Sam but had no intention to hurt you and you felt strongly toward him, at least, you thought you did. You mentally shrugged, you could not let the Winchester brothers control you for the rest of your life.

“I suppose,” you slipped your arms around his shoulder and threaded your fingers through the mess of blonde hair on top of his head, “I could indulge you for now.” 

With a satisfied smile he crashed his lips to yours. The kiss was hard and fast but you enjoyed every second of it. He tasted like ice on a warm summer’s day and you felt dizzy as his tongue infiltrated your mouth only to canvas every inch of it. You tried to battle him for dominance but his forked tongue won. You would have thought it would felt weird but it only made you want his tongue all over you. You arched into his chest as his hands found their way to your hips and lifted you closer to his body. His fingers dug into your skin and you stifled a moan.

“”Y/n, don’t hold back on me now, darling,” he shifted his hips and you were a moaning mess beneath him. You clutched at his clothing and wished to rip it from his body. As though he read your mind his clothes were quickly discarded across the room along with yours until you were both in nothing but your underwear. 

“Luci…” You moaned out as your hands traced down his chest. He smiled down at you, your nickname for him causing his chest to tighten. He was going to make you his and you had no queries about that. You were his new happiness and he forgot about his hatred for humans, his spite against his father and brothers; you were a miracle and he could not believe that you agreed to let him prove it to you. Of course, he would never voice these thoughts out loud but he knew that in time, you would come to see his affections. 

“Y/n,” he whispered. His fingers trailed down your naval and reached the edge of your underwear and his lips made contact with the spot under your ear. “Are you sure that this is what you want?” 

You kissed his temple and pushed his fingers past the barrier of your knickers. He puffed out a sigh of relief and followed your lead, his hand finding the warmth and wetness of your folds. Your nails gripped his bicep and a low moan followed. His lips parted as he watched your face contort in bliss. Your own lips parted and he sucked your bottom lip between his, his tongue pressed harshly against it as he slid his fingers into you.

“Oh my- Mmmm.” Lucifer’s fingers sped up and he rubbed his crotch against your thigh, the lack of friction becoming too much for him. Through your haze of pleasure, you smirked and slid your hand down his torso and into his boxers. He was thick and heavy in your hand and you relished in the pre-cum that leaked from his tip. You wrapped your decidedly small hand around his base and squeezed lightly. An in-human growl left his lips.

“Do that again,” he practically begged. You sucked marks into his neck and complied with a smile. His breaths became ragged along with yours and you both moaned each other’s name into your shoulders. He kissed you softer than before and fell to the carpet next to you. You could feel the burn marks on the back of your shoulder and thighs but they did not bother you, they left reminders of Lucifer so how could they bother you?

“Well,” you gulped and curled into his cool chest, “that was amazing.”

“Indeed it was,” he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it lazily, “until next time, darling.” With that, he disappeared and your face hit the rough carpet. You sat up quickly and looked around your room in disbelief. Your mouth gaped open and you scrambled for your clothes; his clothes had vanished.

Once you had dressed, you stood in the middle of the room and yelled, “You have got to be kidding me!”


End file.
